Duel au sabre-lazer
by Kanaliou
Summary: Eragon et Arya reçoivent mystérieusement des sabre-lazer, avec une demande de duel, comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer? One-shot, Eragon/Arya


**NdA: Hey! Me revoilà (encore) avec un petit OS/délire sur Eragon cette fois. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt :)**

**Credit: Rien est à moi**

**Paring: Eragon/arya**

Duel au Sabre Lazer

Eragon avait enfin vaincus Galbatorix. La paix était revenus sur l'Empire. Il s'était retiré à Ellesmera avec Saphira pour poursuivre son enseignement avec Glaedr. Oromis n'était plus, mais le dragon d'Or était toujours la, ainsi que tout les autres Eldunari qu'ils avaient trouvé au rocher de Kuthian. Arya refusait toujours de ceder à ses sentiments. Alors qu'Eragon était éperdument amoureux d'elle. La routine avait repris son cours. Mais un matin, Eragon se réveilla dans les appartements d'Arya, dans son lit avec elle pour être plus exact, alors qu'il s'était couché chez lui. Lorsque la Reine des elfes se réveilla à son tour, elle manqua de le réduire en poussière tant elle était en colère qu'il se soit faufilé comme ça chez elle. Mais lorsqu'il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se calma. Ils cherchèrent à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé quand un paquet tomba entre eux alors qu'il était apparus de nul part. Il y avait deux objets identiques vraiment étrange et une petite carte. Elle disait:

_"Oyez oyez! _

_Vous ne me connaissez pas mais je vous connais bien. Les deux objets qui accompagne cette lettre sont des sabres lazer. Je vous propose un petit duel entre-vous. Le gagnant pourra demander ce qu'il veut au perdant. Pour activer les sabre, il y a un petit boutton sur le haut de la poignée. Il est impossible de refuser ce duel. Bonne chance à vous et ne vous entre-tuer pas hein!_

_Aimablement, une personne qui veut aider_

_P-S: faites attention, c'est très coupant."_

Eragon et Arya prirent chacun un de ces sabre-lazer. Le dragonnier activa le sien et sous la surprise de voir un rayon lazer en sortir le laissa tomber, faisant par la même occasion un trou dans le sol.

-Cette personne à raison!, s'exclama-t-il, c'est vachement dangereux ce truc. Comment ça fonctionne? Ça s'active avec de la magie?, commença-t-il avec ses questions, non, en tout cas pas la mienne. Ça viens d'où? Comment on nous l'a envoyé?

Mais Arya n'avait pas les réponses à toute ses questions. Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient un duel à faire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone d'entrainement et "dégainèrent" leur sabre lazer. Ils firent quelques mouvement pour s'habituer à ce nouveau style d'épée. Tout le monde autour d'eux leur avait laissé le champ libre en voyant les sabre-lazer.

-Je propose que l'on définisse maintenant les termes de la victoire, et qui gagne quoi à la fin du duel, lança Arya. Le duel est terminé quand l'un des deux participants est immobilisé ok? Interdiction d'utiliser la magie, et on ne blesse pas l'autre.

-Ça me va! Si je gagne tu devras passer la journée avec moi sans essayer de t'échapper d'accord?

Arya tiqua, mais ne répliqua pas.

-D'accord, mais si c'est moi qui gagne tu vas passer la journée à t'entrainer avec Vadel et Lupushangren.

Eragon accepta et ils se mirent en garde. Le duel commença. Les sabres faisaient des bruits étranges quand ils se rencontraient. C'était vraiment rapide, ils étaient très léger. Les deux elfes virevoltaient, des yeux d'humain penseraient qu'ils volaient. Aucun d'eux ne laissait de répis à l'autre. Feinte, parade, les coups pleuvaient et s'échangeaient. Mais finalement Arya réussis à distraire Eragon et le faire tomber. Elle lui sauta dessus pour lui bloquer bras et jambes. Il tenta de s'extirper de cette emprise mais sans succès. Arya avait gagné.

-Bravo Princesse, lança-t-il, tu as gagné pour cette fois, c'est inconstestable.

Arya laissa alors un sourire de victoire illuminer son visage et récupéra sa récompense. Elle embrassa amoureusement Eragon. Qui ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'était ce que je voulais dès le début, expliqua-t-elle, mais si je te l'avais dis tu aurais fait exprès de perdre et ce duel, certes étrange, n'aurait plus eu d'intérêt. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas?

Eragon allait répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa et admit que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait. Arya souria encore plus, elle aimait avoir raison. Pour se venger, le dragonnier lui vola un baiser, ce qui les fit tous les deux rire. Ils quittèrent la zone d'entrainement sans même avoir remarquer que les sabres-lazer c'étaient évaporé.

**NdA: N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review je serais ravie d'y répondre.**


End file.
